nancydrewfandomcom-20200223-history
The Haunting of Castle Malloy
The Haunting of Castle Malloy is the nineteenth game in the Nancy Drew adventure series. In this game, Nancy goes to Ireland to be a bridesmaid, only to discover the groom has disappeared. Synopsis Unveil a ghostly legend and find a vanished groom! You, as Nancy Drew, travel to Castle Malloy in Ireland to be the maid of honor in your friend, Kyler Mallory's wedding. She once stayed with you as an exchange student from England four years ago. As you drive towards the castle though, a ghostly figure darts out in front of your car. You crash into a ditch and are now stuck at the site of a new mystery. Touted as the most romantic event to grace the ruined halls of Ireland's Castle Malloy, the Simmons-Mallory wedding was supposed to be a fairytale beginning, but now the groom is missing! Did a banshee crash the wedding or is this a case of cold feet? Can you, as Nancy Drew, unravel the knot of scattered clues and scary superstitions? You'll need to catch more than a bridal bouquet to make this a happily ever after! * Help make bouquets and seating charts for the wedding * Join a band and play the Irish drum * Play arcade games at the Screaming Banshee Inn Characters Kyler Mallory Kyler is descended from the Malloy family, which changed their name years ago to avoid discrimination. Inheriting Castle Malloy was a total surprise to her. She believes that her fiance Matt is merely pulling a prank, but is worried about him nonetheless. Matt Simmons Matt is the missing groom, a known prankster. Did something happen to him, or is he merely playing a practical joke? Kit Foley Matt's good friend, Kit believes that the wedding will never take place because Matt simply changed his mind and left. He's also quite interested in the land around Castle Malloy, being a developer. Donal Delany Donal is very traditionally Irish, and has spent years taking care of Castle Malloy, its grounds, and the sheep there. He believes that Matt, being English, was kidnapped by fairies to prevent his marrying Kyler. Phone Friends The phone is located next to the Screaming Banshee pub. Nancy uses a previously-obtained phone card to make calls. If she's a Junior Detective, she can also get advice from Madame Isibéal, the castle's fortune-telling machine. To talk to her, she has to deposit one of the special coins the Malloys designed for use at the pub games and the fortune teller. Bess Marvin and George Fayne Bess and George are cousins and good friends of Nancy. Ned Nickerson Ned is Nancy's boyfriend. Throughout this game, he attends a party and tries to avoid Minkie McNabb. Alan Payne Alan was slated to be the best man at Matt and Kyler's wedding, but when Matt disappeared, he grew impatient and went back to London. Nancy can talk to him for some information on what happened before Matt's disappearance. Trivia Continuity Foreshadowing Main/recurring character revelations * Nancy housed Kyler Mallory as an exchange student. Allusions Goofs Logo Haunting of Castle Category:The Haunting of Castle Malloy